Una Extraña Noche
by Marielle-San
Summary: Capitulo extra de mi otro fic "Una extraña Misión" con otro final. El sargento Ackerman llega cansado a su habitación despues de un largo dia, sin embargo no podrá dormir tranquilo. La presencia de alguien en su habitación, hará que algo que que empezará muy bien, termine de lo peor. RIVAMIKA/ERUHAN/LEMON?). Si no has leído el otro fic, perfectamente puedes leer este one-short?) ;)


**¡Muy Buenas! :D Para los que no me conocen, Soy Marielle-San, devota al RivaMika y Eruhan, si estas parejas no son de tu agrado, vete ahora :3**

 **En Fin, como expliqué este es un capitulo extra de mi fic principal "Una extraña Misión" por eso, si me lees por primera vez, busca el otro fic en mi perfil :3 puede que no entiendas al principio, pero créeme que después no importa si leíste el otro, igual puedes leer lo rikolino de este si quieres ;)**

 **Este es el mismo capítulo extra subido en el fic principal, solo que con otro final, que iba a dejar allá pero al final cambié, no lo quise borrar y por eso lo subí (caprichos de autora jaja) como una historia diferente, pero es igual, solo que con otro final, más maldito jajajaja**

 **Créditos por la imagen: Michijm n.n**

 **Sin más, dedicado a los fans de estas parejas :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una extraña Noche**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentado en la cama de su habitación, cubierto por las sabanas y con la ropa de dormir puesta, el Sargento Ackerman seguía sin poder dormir. Estaba preocupado por cosas de trabajo, la próxima expedición se acercaba y el consejo ya les había hecho un ultimátum; esta vez los altos mandos esperaban resultados contundentes de esta próxima salida fuera de los muros, porque si no, el comandante y toda la Legión de Reconocimiento estarían en serias dificultades. Alguien estaba poniendo tanto a los nobles, como al Rey en su contra. Erwin tenía razón al decir que "Los verdaderos enemigos de la humanidad no son los titanes".

Por otra parte, y aunque en medio de tantos problemas estaba mal pensar en asuntos personales, le era inevitable pensar en ella. Una y otra vez reproducía en su cabeza, los momentos tan apasionados que esa tarde habían vividos juntos, y como ella luego de demostrarle su amor, entregándose por completo a él, se había ido de inmediato, como que si después de haber recuperado la cordura y su orgullo, huyera despavorida él.

Tenía que hacer algo para recuperar su confianza y demostrarle que a pesar de ser tan duro de carácter y tan poco expresivo, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de dejar atrás todos esos sucesos dolorosos, y volver a empezar juntos.

.

.

.

 ***A la mañana siguiente***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Muy temprano por la mañana, como era costumbre en la milicia, Rivaille ya vestido, se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento. Erwin haría una reunión con todas las tropas de la legión, para hablar acerca de la delicada posición en la que se encontraban, para darle ánimos a sus camaradas y tranquilizar un poco el nervosismo colectivo que se vivía entre los soldados, cada vez que se estaba a punto de salir a alguna expedición. En especial esta; ya que de los resultados obtenidos, los miembros del consejo y el comandante Zaclay, podrían deliberar acerca del futuro de esta rama militar.

El pelinegro caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, cuando a lo lejos divisó la figura esbelta de una pelinegra que le resultaba muy atractiva. De inmediato paró su marcha y sin impórtale que alguien pudiera descubrirlo se la quedo viendo un momento. Ella como siempre, estaba con sus compañeros de promoción, sin decir nada, solo observando a Eren y Armin mientras parecían conversar muy animados acerca de algo. De repente y sin avisar, como si lo hubiera adivinado, ella levantó la mirada hacia el otro lado del pasillo, donde su Sargento la observaba atentamente, y no pudiendo ocultar su rostro terriblemente sonrojado y abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, tomó a eren y a Armin por la manga de la chaqueta y camino lo más rápido que pudo, casi llevándolos a rastras lejos de ahí. A lo que estos con cara de extrañados no hicieron más que seguirla.

Rivaille los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, para después quedarse observando el lugar en el que antes ella estaba, preguntándose cómo demonios haría que ella lo aceptara otra vez.

–¡Ya- te-vi! – le dijo alguien que estando detrás de él y colocando sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro, le habló cerca del oído, de forma pausada y algo burlesca.

Rivaille estaba tan concentrado que no se lo esperaba, y su sobresalto ante tal acción fu evidente – ¡Mierda Hanji! ¡Siempre tienes que aparecer de la nada!

La castaña tratando de contener la risa para no llamar la atención de los que iban pasando, tratando de ser "discreta" dijo en voz alta – ¡Hoooo! ¿No me digas que te asusté? ¡Así tendrás la conciencia! – comenzando a reír después

–Tks, no tengo tiempo para esto – dijo él a punto de retirarse

–¡Espera! – Pidió ella, tomándolo del brazo – Tenemos que hablar – dijo, cambiando de tono, a uno más preocupado y serio.

Él la miró con frustración –Tu marido va a da un discurso en unos minutos… ¿Tiene que ser ahora? – respondió serio, no estaba de humor para las impertinencias de la científica en estos momentos.

Ella se acomodó los lentes, teniendo ya un semblante formal – ¿Qué pasó ayer en la oficina de Erwin? – Preguntó concisa y tajante – no te confundas, no es que me parezca mal, ustedes ya están grandecitos… ¡sobre todo tú! – bromeó entre risas dándole una palmada en el hombro al pelinegro, quien solo cerros los ojos y cruzó los brazos – Ni tampoco se lo voy a contar a Erwin. – Continuó– Solo quiero saber que está sucediendo.

Rivaille sudó frio. ¿Cómo hacia esa cuatro ojos que siempre se enteraba de todo? "¡¿Acaso tenia ojos y oídos en todas las malditas paredes?!" Pensó.

–Sé lo que estás pensando… –afirmó – ¿Cómo lo supe?...¿No?

No tenía que ser adivina, en ese momento la expresión del pelinegro era muy comunicativa, por así decirlo. – Lo supe porque cuando Ángela bajó a comer, pensé que vendrías con ella, ya que aunque no estuvieras con ella en ese momento, seguro te habría ido a buscar para que bajaras con ella al comedor, pero no te vi. Después repare que había enviado a Mikasa a buscarla, y cuando Ángela llegó, tampoco la vi comiendo con los chicos, cosa que me pareció muy extraña, así que pensando en que era más que seguro que se habían quedado discutiendo por culpa mía, fui a percatarme si mis sospechas eran ciertas… y cuando llegué, si escuché…cosas, pero no eran gritos de discusión, si no, ruidos de otra clase –dijo con insinuante tono pícaro, dándole un codazo al sargento – así que mejor decidí irme y no interrumpirlos.

Rivaille, en silencio miraba a una sonriente y maliciosa Hanji, sin poder esconder el tinte algo más colorido de sus mejillas, a lo que esta parecía que no podría contener por más tiempo, uno de esos agudos gritos que le rompían en mil los tímpanos, ya que sin duda la situación, o más bien lo que había pasado estaba más que claro.

Ambos tenían muchos años de conocerse, para Hanji, él era un libro abierto; no necesitaba que le dijera una palabra, con ver sus gestos era más que suficiente para confirmarlo todo.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad y (¿Por qué no?) el morbo de la científica era tal, que quería escucharlo de sus labios… necesitaba que lo dijera, para que al fin pudiera soltar esa carcajada que había estado conteniendo durante varios minutos…

Rivaille volvió a cerrar los ojos y suspiró –Hanji, La verdad es que...– la castaña abrió los ojos entusiasmada y con una sonrisa que no podía evitar tener en sus labios, esperó aquellas tan ansiadas palabras…

– No tengo una puta idea de que hablas – respondió Rivaille retirándose del lugar con las manos en los bolsillos y con su habitual cara de seriedad, dejándola desconcertada y con sus "ilusiones rotas"

–¡Ya vendrás a contármelo todo cuando no tengas a nadie! ¡Lo sé porque soy la única que puede ayudarte en eso! …¡Y cuando eso pase, tendrás que rogarme! – fue lo último que Rivaille escuchó antes de salir al patio, y la verdad es que para su desgracia, la maldita cuatro ojos tenía razón.

Hanji de pie en el mismo lugar donde Rivaille la había dejado hirviendo de cólera, pensaba "¡Maldito enano!... ¡mira que dejarme con la duda!" – Pero ya va a ver, ya va a ver…– murmuraba

–¿Hanji? – escuchó detrás de ella

Reconociendo esa voz de inmediato, se dio la vuelta –¡Erwin! – dijo nerviosa

–¿Pasa algo? – preguntó extrañado

–Nada. – dijo algo molesta, para luego irse, dejando a su esposo rascándose la cabeza; "Vaya, mejor ni entero" pensó confundido, siguiéndola al campo de entrenamiento segundos después.

En este momento debía pensar en el discurso que daría en breve, las excentricidades de su esposa podían esperar hasta la noche.

.

.

.

 ***Más tarde esa noche***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cansado después de un día lleno de tedioso papeleo, seguido de un frustrante entrenamiento con los nuevos reclutas, los cuales cada día parecían más inútiles, haciéndolo pensar "¡¿Qué demonios le enseñan ahora a estos mocosos?!", logrando que su trabajo de entrenarlos para el mundo real fuera de las murallas, haciéndolos sobrevivir más de cinco minutos, fuera algo agotador. Y por si fuera poco, la desgastante tarea de estar quebrándose la cabeza con sus miserias personales.

Suspiró al cerrar la puerta; esperaba que por lo menos en sus sueños, podría escapar un poco de toda esta situación. Poniéndose el pijama y acomodándose en la cama se quedó profundamente dormido en pocos minutos.

Pasada la media noche, estando en lo mejor del sueño, despertó de golpe, al sentir una presencia de pie junto a él, observándolo. Como es de esperarse, estando algo atolondrado, se sentó de inmediato y enfocando la mirada, tratando de dilucidar al intruso, se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta quien era…

– ¡Ackerman! – Exclamó abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa – ¿Pero Que…dem..? – balbuceó, siendo interrumpido por el dedo índice que la chica le puso sobre los labios, y quedándose completamente atónito, solo se limitó a clavar su mirada, en los ojos de ella que, a pesar de la poca luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, se veían casi tan brillantes como siempre. Sin embargo, su forma de verlo era diferente, había algo en sus ojos que nunca antes había visto, una expresión que no era propia de ella. Una expresión tierna, pero a la vez… ¿seductora? Incluso su ropa era diferente, un pequeño vestido, de suave y traslucida tela rosa, muy atrevido escote con encaje, de tirantes y tan corto, que casi podía ver su ropa interior.

Él realmente no estaba seguro cuál era su propósito, solo sabía que no podía apartar la vista de los grises y cautivadores ojos de ella. Estando como ido, y en completo silencio, la siguió con la mirada, mientras la chica se acomodaba de rodillas junto a él en la cama, a lo que acercando peligrosamente su escote al rostro de su sargento, ella levantó la mirada, empezando a acariciarle el cabello al mismo tiempo.

Sus senos, sus labios, su piel, su olor… era demasiado para él. Su respiración empezó a agitarse al igual que su corazón, su mente chocada por la impresión, no podía pensar y en ese momento la parte baja de su cuerpo empezaba a responder.

Un escalofrío corrió por el cuerpo del pelinegro al sentir las tibias manos de ella sobre su cuerpo helado, bajando desde su cabello, pasando por su rostro, llegando al cuello, para después concentrarse en quitarle la camisa que llevaba puesta y empezar a acariciar su marcado pecho y abdomen.

Este era uno de esos momentos tan inesperados, que no importa cuanta experiencia tengas, no estás preparado más que solo para dejarte llevar.

El pelinegro se apoyó sobre sus codos en la cama, dejando su cabeza alta; esto era un espectáculo que por nada del mundo podría perderse. Más no pudo mantenerse tan firme, cuando al sentir un tierno beso, seguido de un corto lengüetazo atrevido bajo su ombligo, echo la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un corto gruñido, sintiendo flaquear sus brazos, terminando acostado, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y tratando de ahogar sus gemidos, al sentir como ella comenzaba a bajar más, haciendo lo mismo que antes, pero con más ahínco, devorando su piel por completo, mientras rápidamente llegaba a ese punto tan sensible en él, y deteniéndose un momento, le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior al pelinegro hasta dejárselos en los tobillos, posicionándose ella sobre sus rodillas, en medio de las piernas abiertas del sargento.

No era algo común en él, pero en esta inédita ocasión, no era dueño de sí, sintiéndose como un tonto chiquillo virgen, cuando un fuerte sonrojo subió a su rostro. Ahora comprendía cual el objetivo de esta mocosa… vengarse de él.

No podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que una mujer le había hecho un oral. Mikasa jamás había expresado algún deseo de intentarlo, ni si quiera sabía si ella lo habría hecho alguna vez; pero ¿que importaba todo eso ahora? Todo iba jodidamente bien por el momento.

Aunque nunca lo admitiría, hacer el amor con ella era algo maravilloso…pero esto, era tan distinto y tan satisfactorio, que no podía decidir si seguirle el juego, o acostarla de una vez y volverla a hacer suya ahí mismo. Su mente confundida no era capaz de explicárselo.

Sintió algo de impotencia al observar la expresión tan altanera de la chica, era una engreída. Sabía perfectamente que lo tenía en sus manos, en ese momento ella era la superior, era suyo, completamente sujeto a sus deseos, por más arrebatados que fuesen.

De pronto ella de la nada se detuvo, y Rivaille algo confundido, volvió a apoyarse sobre sus codos y la miró con una expresión de duda en su rostro.

Ella sentada sobre sus rodillas le devolvió el gesto con una mirada llena de seguridad y una corta sonrisa sínica en sus labios –Ahora que ya tengo tu atención – dijo, mientras que de un tirón terminó de deshacerse de las ropas de su sargento –puedo continuar– añadió mientras paseaba tentadoramente sus manos en forma circular por sus bien proporcionados senos, para luego bajar ambos tirantes del sostén y del babydoll, dejándolos al descubierto frente a él, haciendo que el miembro ya erecto del pelinegro, respondiera de inmediato – No se recueste Sargento, quiero que vea esto– dijo ella mientras se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas y codos, quedando sus suaves labios a la altura perfecta del miembro de su sargento, lista para comenzar con su tarea.

Primeramente se apoyó sobre una mano, mientras que la otra de forma delicada tomó el miembro del sargento empezando a acariciar despacio la punta de su pene con el pulgar, sin quitarle de encima la mirada a él; quería disfrutar hasta la última de sus muecas y expresiones, y ver como pasaban de sutiles gestos, hasta llegar gemidos placenteros.

Tal y como lo esperaba, al principio su cara permanecía casi inmutable, pero con una expresión relajada. Fue entonces cuando decidió empezar a ser más atrevida y tomó con fuerza, usando toda la mano, el cuerpo del miembro de su sargento, haciendo un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, sin quitarle la mirada, notó como la expresión de él fue cambiando, empezando a respirar de forma un poco más profunda y audible para ella.

Por la cabeza de Rivaille pasaban muchas cosas: lo mucho que estaba empezando a gozar esto, el hecho de que Mikasa Ackerman estuviera ahí haciéndole esto…¿Dónde lo aprendería? Y más importante ¿Con quién? ¿Acaso Jean? ó ¿Eren? NO, él no, no podía ser posible… y además de todo eso también pensaba que era un zopenco por pensar en eso ahora, que no importaba como, debía disfrutar este instante tanto como pudiera. Sin embargo estaba convencido de dos cosas: primero, después de que todo terminara, Mikasa le debía una explicación y segundo, si algún tipo se había atrevido a tocar a su mujer, pagaría las consecuencias.

De repente por estar distraído en sus inoportunos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta en que momento la pelinegra se detuvo un momento, y sin retirar la mano, se acercó, dándole después un corto beso en la punta de su pene. El cuerpo de Rivaille tembló por completo al sentir como ella pasaba su húmeda y tibia lengua, desde la base hasta la punta, subiendo y bajando una y otra vez, para luego con su mano hacer un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo a manera de que el miembro de su sargento se humedeciera, haciendo más fácil el inicio de su siguiente acción. La respiración de él se volvía aún más rápida que antes, pero él solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño mientras arrugaba un poco las sabanas con ambas manos.

Seguidamente paró un instante, y quedándose como apreciando su obra, se pasó la lengua por los labios; Rivaille levanto la cabeza esperando ver cuál era su siguiente movimiento; No tardó mucho en averiguarlo…

De un tirón y sin avisar, ella se abalanzó sobre la entrepierna del pelinegro, introduciendo el miembro en su boca y llevándolo hasta lo más profundo que pudo en su garganta, en ese momento Rivaille sintió su cuerpo entumecerse al mismo tiempo que tomaba un largo y rápido suspiro, antes de apretar los dientes. No quería, no lo haría, no le daría el gusto a ella de oírlo quejar. Dejándose caer en la cama por completo, se llevó ambas manos al rostro, al mismo tiempo que sentía la humedad y el calor en la boca de la pelinegra y como la punta de su pene, acariciaba su garganta. En ese momento, después de varios segundos de permanecer así, ella empezó a sacarlo muy lentamente, mientras el sargento sacaba el aire que había tomado, en forma de suspiro, relajando así un poco su cuerpo. Para luego estremecerse nuevamente al sentir que ella, saco todo el cuerpo de su pene de su boca, mas no la punta, la cual empezó a chupar cual se tratara de un caramelo, haciéndolo retorcerse por un sinfín de sensaciones placenteras que lo golpeaban cual oleadas, una tras otra, cada vez que ella, acompañada de una mano que subía y bajaba en el cuerpo de su miembro, succionaba el glande, de forma rítmica y sin detenerse, haciéndolo perder la noción de todo.

Entonces no pudo callarse más tiempo, y cuando ella, haciendo casi lo mismo de antes, introduciendo el miembro de Rivaille hasta el fondo de su boca, pero esta vez haciéndolo más rápido, empezó a acariciar sus testículos; le fue imposible seguirse conteniendo, y comenzó a gemir, alto, sin importar si lo escucharían, estaba demasiado perdido ahora como para que eso le importara. Ella sonrió por dentro; había logrado su cometido.

Pasados unos instantes, los movimientos de la chica fueron haciéndose más rápidos y esas correntadas eléctricas que corrían con mayor intensidad cada vez, fueron acrecentando el deseo del sargento por más y tomando la cabeza de la chica, con ambas manos, comenzó a hacer movimientos cortos con su cadera, asemejando a embestidas que seguidamente fueron haciéndose más enérgicas, rápidas y profundas en la boca de Mikasa, a lo que esta se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo, cerrando sus ojos que ya comenzaban a humedecerse y tragando la saliva que se había acumulado, dejó que el sargento se deleitara ahora por sí mismo, mientras ella se limitaba a permanecer quieta y a apretar la sabanas con sus manos, tratando de controlar el reflejo nauseoso en parte posterior de su garganta, para que el rose del pene del sargento en ella no le provocase nauseas.

Cada vez más el calor iba aumentando y los gemidos y gruñidos del sargento subían de volumen, así que como la fuerza y la velocidad de las embestidas, Mikasa apretaba los ojos aún más sintiendo que el momento que estaba esperando estaba tan cerca, sentía que ya no podía mas pero debía soportarlo, ya no tardaría en llegar. De repente de una sola y fuerte embestida, seguida de un alto gemido, sintió como una explosión en su boca tenía lugar, derramando dentro de sí, un líquido espeso y caliente, el cual trago de inmediato. Escucho a Rivaille suspirar y supo que había concluido su tarea.

Él se echó sobre la cama, apenas pudiendo respirar con su cuerpo completamente relajado, mientras sus músculos abdominales aún se contraían levemente. Mikasa lo observó recostado mientras el pelinegro desviando la mirada y cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo exclamó – mocosa traviesa, lograste lo que querías conmigo

Mikasa se recostó a su lado, acariciándole el cabello – digamos que sí– respondió ella.

Él, descubriendo su rostro y algo extrañado por su respuesta, preguntó – ¿Qué no estas satisfecha? Porque yo sí

–Usted quizás sí – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se bajaba por sus largas piernas la ropa interior – Pero… Eren no– afirmó ella, provocando una expresión de asombro en el rostro del sargento.

En ese momento Eren Jaeger entraba a la habitación, sin camisa, dirigiéndose a Mikasa, caminando seguro y con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, como quien está a punto de hacer algo indebido, pero que disfruta plenamente. Cuando ya estuvo al lado de la chica, la sorpresa se convirtió en un quemante furor en el pecho de Rivaille, que estalló, cuando el castaño comenzó a Besar y a acariciar a Mikasa, sin oponer esta, la más mínima resistencia.

En ese mismo momento el sargento queriéndose levantar de la cama para partirle la cara a "ese imbécil", se percató de algo. La otra mano que no había estado sobre su rostro cuando se recostó agotado, estaba esposada a la cabecera de la cama – pero que ray…– Ella lo había hecho sin que él se diera cuenta, cuando se reclinó junto a él segundos antes, y tratando de liberarse (sin éxito) para separarlos, empezó a gritar con gran desesperación e impotencia su nombre –¡Mikasa! ¡Mikasa!

Y entonces… despertó.

Bañado en sudor y con el corazón acelerado, de inmediato al abrir los ojos se sentó y observó al lado de su cama. Todo había sido un sueño.

Rodeando con su otra mano la muñeca que en el sueño tenia atada, se dio cuenta que todo había sido una cruel y estúpida broma que le había jugado su mente, una treta de su subconsciente, que empezó muy bien pero que acabó espantosamente. Ya decía que "era demasiado bueno para ser verdad"… y limpiándose el sudor de su frente, se dirigió hacia su ventana y vio los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. En ese momento se sintió algo defraudado, pero al mismo tiempo tranquilo, de que aquel sueño hubiera terminado. Dándose cuenta entonces, cuanto deseaba a esa mujer, y cuanto odiaba a su hermano (aunque no tuviese nada que ver con ella), por tenerla cerca siempre. Ya se las desquitaría; no le sería nada difícil encontrar una excusa para reprenderlo y ponerle un inmerecido pero necesario castigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Ven que final más cabrón? xD ¿a poco no me queman la casa si les ponía eso en el fic principal? Jajajaja Marielle sabe lo que hace?) :´v por otro lado estuvo rokolino, creo (¿) 7-7 … sé que pudo ser fanservice, pero como dije, es extra y solo para celebrar los tres años del fic principal y que bueno, siempre quise que Mikasa le hiciera sexo Oral a Levy y nunca lo introduje antes u.u era como una fantasía no cumplida :v**

 **Eso es todo. Espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo del otro fic pronto (?), quiero trabajarlo muy bien (más que este alv :'v) déjenme saber su opinión de este en los Reviews :3**

 **Se despide de ustedes con mucho amorsh Marielle-San! Que estén bien, ¡cuídense!**

 **¡Bye Bye! :***


End file.
